


Penny Awful

by Cornicello



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Stiles, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Gruesome Death, Insanity, Lydia and Stiles are Siblings, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Orphan Stiles, Orphanage, Orphans, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide, druglord Derek, orphan lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornicello/pseuds/Cornicello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly adopted by Derek Hale, Stiles thinks his life is finally going to turn around. Derek is a ruthless drug lord married to Kate Argent and together they've claimed countless lives. Stiles loses his sanity and does the world a favour, by getting rid of the Derek, Kate and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!

Penny awful

**  
**

_One_

I tried to be a good boy. Do as I was told and don’t question it, it’s how you survived in here. In a place filled with so many other people I was all alone, Desolate.

**  
**

“Stiles, when is Mommy and Daddy going to come?” My little sister Lydia frowned asking me again. She’s the only person on the face of this earth that I still care about. I counted the days and it’s been just me and lyds for the past four years after that tragic day. I straightened her bow and fixed her braid a bit.

**  
**

“They just might come today.” I said. When Dr. Martin and his wife arrived, all of the kids in the orphanage along with the nuns and my teacher, Ms. Halliwell stood in line to greet them. The Martin couple were very well known in our little town. Dr. Martin and his wife, Celia were both renowned physicians and often donated large sums of money to charities including the orphanage that Lydia and I were forced to grow up in. I turned sixteen last month and accepted the fact that probably no one will want to adopt me, but my baby sister at the young age of six still stood a chance. Parents like Dr. Celia his wife could give her the life I never had, the life that Lydia should have had.

**  
**

The Martin couple were close enough to us now that I could see their faces. I clenched my jaw and pinched Lydia’s arm the hardest I could without leaving a bruise. She cried out and shoved her face into my side. My heart hurt at my decision but I didn’t care.

**  
**

“Hey, there there little one. What’s wrong?” Mrs. Martin asked her kneeling down to face her.

**  
**

“What’s your name?” She continued when Lydia faced her.

**  
**

“Lydia.” My sister replied shy, head bowed down. Mrs. Martin took out a handkerchief and wiped away her tears. She exchanged a look with her husband and the three of them went into Sister Mary’s office. Half and hour later Lydia packed her things and I went to say my goodbyes.

**  
**

“Lydia?” I knocked on her door. Holding my tears back I hugged her.

**  
**

“Promise me you’ll be good for Mommy and Daddy okay?” A pang of guilt ripped through me like a thorny vine tangling around my flesh, as her smile dropped.

**  
**

“You’re, you’re not coming home with me?” Her little lips trembled.

**  
**

“No, little princess I’m not and I’m so sorry. I have to stay here and take care of everyone else until their parents can come and find them.”

**  
**

“But I don’t want to go home without you!” She stomped her foot, crying.

**  
**

“Look, Two years okay? Just two years, when I turn eighteen I’ll come home for you.”

**  
**

“You promise?” I hooked my pinky finger with hers and shook on it.

**  
**

“Pinky promise.” I gave her one last smile and kissed her forehead. I carried that smile until the towne car drove off, Lydia waving to everyone in the back window. The children were playing outside today and I sat alone for once at a garden table, fiddling with the wooden letter blocks. Sister Mary sat down in the other chair and plucked the block out of my hand and rearranged it with four other blocks.

**  
**

“That’s a very selfish thing you did Stiles, brave but selfish. She’s only six child, who is to say two years from now she won’t forget who you are?”

**  
**

She lined the five blocks facing me spelling ‘Lydia’.

**  
**

“Then good. If she forgets me, she’ll forget the pain. I’d rather stay here and suffer by myself than the both of us wallowing in pity together. God knows that I’ve been praying for this day to come, when she’d leave this dungeon. Hopefully she’ll forget about this place, just think it was a bad dream. She’s born prim and prudent but I hope she’ll be a fool, just another ignorant girl oblivious to all the monstrosities of the world.”

**  
**

In the garden where we sat I stared at the sky. The mystic blue plane that we always looked up to, but today it seemed a bit grey. Just a bit grey.

**  
**

two

I straightened the files on the shelf in Ms. Halliwell’s room, and dusted every surface until my work shined with perfection. A knock on the door caught my attention, and the person who knocked was a breathtaking man.

**  
**

“Yes?” I asked. The man was tall and muscular had the face of a greek god mixed with the best Italian features.

**  
**

“I’m looking for Ms. Halliwell.” He spoke running his hand through his black hair.

**  
**

“She’s not in right now. It’ll probably only take about ten more minutes for her to get back from the meeting. You could maybe sit and wait if you don’t mind.” I stuttered a bit, breath taken by him.

**  
**

The awkward silence was unbearable and I finally broke it.

**  
**

“So I didn’t catch your name.” The man looked at me giving me a weak smile. The odd thing I noticed was the his eyes didn’t directly meet mine, it raked my image from head to toe before settling.

**  
**

“Derek. Derek Hale.”

**  
**

“Stiles Stilinski.” We shook hands but instead of letting go, he took my right hand and kissed it bringing it to his mouth. My cheeks blushed, I immediately took my hand away hearing footsteps come.

**  
**

“Stiles, have you seen- Oh.” Ms. Halliwell walked into the room shaking Hale’s hand.

 

I made a move to leave, after pulling the chair for Ms. Halliwell to sit in but she stopped me.

**  
**

“Stiles, Stay. Mr. Hale this is Stiles, the one I’ve been talking about. He’s an outstanding young man both very bright and intelligent. He’s also very caring of the younger ones here at Sisters of Mercy orphanage.”

**  
**

“I can tell.” He looked at me in a way that terrified me, like a lion grinning at it’s prey and playing with it before the kill.

  
“And, I would be honoured to have you as my son Stiles.” I contemplated his words in my mind. If I get adopted it could mean a changed future for the better, but on the other hand this man seemed maleficent like a wolf draped with a sheep’s skin. I made the decision the be adopted because as of now it’s the best way I can secure my future and see Lydia again. I signed the last paper, and my name was now Stiles Kane Hale. I packed my spartan bag and my new father drove us off in his black sedan.  


	2. Chapter 2

_Three_   

In the Hale mansion my new father’s wife, Kate revealed to be a rather cold woman. Kate was stunningly beautiful, pale milky skin with a perfect feminine face and light brunette-blonde hair, but her kind of beauty is not a pleasant kind of fairness that people would usually enjoy. Instead her image could be compared to the most poisonous of creatures, bright and vibrant so to warn others to stay away. She led me up the stairs and down the hall to my room. The room itself was was probably the most under decorated room in the house, but to me it was great since a warm bed and a solid roof was all a wished for. Most of the house and it’s furnishings were white or shades of black and grey, and I spent my first night in this magnificent prison exploring rooms to indulge my curiosity. The two french doors opened into a library, or rather study and my father was sitting behind the desk brows crumpled in frustration. He was still wearing his charcoal suit, but without the jacket. His dark hair a ruffled mess, shirt unbuttoned down to the slit of his vest and sleeves were rolled up exposing his forearms.

“Stiles, what are you doing still up?” I kept my head bowed down as I entered the room.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He hummed nodding and looked at the grandfather clock by the door, it was close to midnight.

“Stiles, could you go downstairs and brew me a cup of coffee?” I nodded and excused myself. It felt so weird not having to do anything, in the orphanage I was always either assisting Ms. Halliwell or serving Sister Mary. Dad’s simple request gave me a little goal that I could look forward to.

When I got to the kitchen my new Mother was sitting at the counter reading some magazine sipping a cup of tea.

“Mom.” I nodded to her before crossing over the counter to pull a can of coffee grounds from the cabinet.

“Are you going to make coffee this late? You won’t be able to sleep.” I gave a weak smile.

“It’s for Dad.” There was an electric coffee maker in the corner, but I decided to use the french press instead.

“Hmm. Why don’t you use the electric one instead?” She asked putting down her magazine slightly.

“Dad seemed pretty tired and from the looks of it he’s not looking to sleep tonight. An electric coffee maker is convenient, but it brews coffee too fast. Not only does it make significantly weaker coffee but because of the low temperature the coffee can taste sour. A french press can bring out the coffee’s full flavour.”

“Well you’re quite the little barista. I should thank the heavens for being lucky enough to have a smart, considerate and thoughtful son like you Stiles.” She took a last sip of her tea, chamomile I think from the smell and scribbled a message on a piece of paper. Just when I poured the cup of coffee she slipped the folded piece of paper on the saucer.

“Give that to your Dad.” She kissed me on the cheek and walked away like a dainty fairy. Back at the study the door was open slightly and I could hear my father’s voice.

“I’ll send someone new then. Dispose of Guiseppe, I don’t want him babbling to the authorities.” I took a shaky breath to compose myself and I knocked.

“Dad, I brewed you a cup of coffee like you asked.” Setting down the cup and saucer I moved behind the winged chair to massage his shoulders as he took his first sip. He visibly relaxed under my touch and let out a groan of pleasure that made my cheeks blush and my head cower.

“Stiles, are you getting settled in okay?”

“Yes Mr. Hale, or Dad I should say, I want to thank you. For, you know getting me out of that dreadful place.” Metal slid and he sliced off the end of his cigar, lighting it.

“Nonsense, you’re my son.” He turned around his chair to face me. I swallowed visibly and took the little note from the saucer handing it to him.

“It’s late, I should go to bed. And Mom asked me to give this to you.” His eyes were on me the whole time as he took the note.

“Goodnight, Stiles.” He crumpled up the note with one hand and his brows furrowed.

“Goodnight, Dad.” I wandered back to my room, laid in my bed thinking about Lydia. I wondered if she slept well, if the Martin family treated her good. So this was it, me all alone again in this big room. I’m still a caged bird, just this time I’m in a different cage, one that’s more elaborate.

Some two months went by and I actually kind of started to like being here. Everyday I did the chores, and prepared all three meals for Mom and Dad. I found it obscure that they didn’t hire help for such a big Manor, but no matter since all the work gave me something to do. A purpose, a reason for me to exist, for them to not toss me away. I straightened up the books in Dad’s study, wiping down the desk until it gleamed. The opening of a door led by footsteps came to me and from the tell tale noise that the person made I could tell it my Dad. He always made this low sound when he exhaled, kind of like a lion or a tiger huffing.

“Dad, do have anything else you want me to do?” I was going to turn around but instead his broad chest pressed against my back his big hand palming my face as he nosed into my hairline and kissed the crown of my head. I was horrified, my heart beating like a drum. I had no idea what was going on and I was close to breaking at his grip.

“Dad?” He shushed me, kissing my neck and I felt hot and bothered; I was disgusted with myself that his actions could arouse me. I betrayed myself even further when I let out a moan arching my back into his groin when he palmed me.

“Always so caring of others, so easy to give in to make someone happy. You’re Daddy’s good little boy aren’t you?” He teased. There was a small part of me that wanted to bite and claw at him, get as far away from him as possible, but like I’ve said that part of me was small and probably miniscule.

“Yes. Please” I breath begging him, losing my control. He ripped my clothes off and laid me on my back on the study desk. I moaned again and again when his rough calloused fingers teased me sliding in and out "Fuck! Daddy please." I whimpered under him, He pulled out and brought his hand up to my face where I licked desperately at his wet fingers. "Please Daddy, I need. need it so bad." He shushed me and lined up his cock against my heat. "Shh, it's okay. Daddy knows what you need. Let me take care of you." He fucked into me ruthlessly hitting my prostate every time, making me cum twice before he pulled out. "Suck Daddy's cock boy." I scrambled to the floor and sucked getting addicted to the taste of Daddy. His cum shot all over my face and mouth, he used his finger to get the stray cum into my mouth. "Such a good boy. Yeah you fucking love it don't you. Whimpering and nodding into his palm I licked every finger until not a drop of white was left and I cleaned his cock. He ravished me, ruined me, took me apart to his delight and watched me unravel in under him. We laid in bed together, my face buried in the crook of his neck as he whispered soft words into my ear. I didn’t hear any of it, I was at war with myself in my own mind. When I awoke I was back in my bed, and Dad left a note next to my pillow. He instructed me to but on the tuxedo laid out on the fainting couch. It was tailored exactly to my body, form fitting but loose enough for me to move around.

I moved downstairs where Mom was finishing her hair and Dad was in the den watching a television show. Walking into the den, Dad stood up and stopped me.

“Hmm, I knew dark red would be a good colour on you.” He looked me up and down and straightened my bow and lapels. I bit my lip to stop the noise I was about to make when he grabbed my ass.

“Dad.” I whispered staring up at him glancing at Mom.

“Shhh.” He pressed a chaste kiss to my lips then brushed his thumb against my lower lip kissing my forehead. I had no idea what I was doing anymore, my previous view of black and white now just blurred into an infinite number of greys.

“Alright, I’m ready. Let’s go.” Mom headed out the door first, Dad and I trailed behind.

“Where are we going?” I asked sliding into the back seat.

“Just a small gathering at a friend’s house.” Turns out the small gathering wasn’t a small gathering at all. Forty minutes later we arrived at a castle like estate outside of town. I had no idea who anyone was and I had no idea what business Dad had there. Throughout the whole night I kept feeling someone watching me, like a shadow of some sorts. I got tired of mingling endlessly with the people at the party and I excused myself to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and took a deep breath, someone opened the door.

“There’s someone in here.” I said wiping my face. I look into the mirror and I could have sworn it was me only dressed in a tuxedo with a blue bow-tie and vest.

“Oh, sorry I knocked and you didn’t say anything.” Turning around it’s the son of the chief. I give a weak smile and I rush out of the bathroom, blending back in with everyone else. The shadows are still everywhere, and I think I’ve lost my mind or gone mad. A man tugged my arm and I was dragged away by Dad to some man I’ve never seen before.

“Duke Cromsley, this is my son Stiles. Stiles, this Duke Cromsley of Caldwell.”

I nodded bowing slightly and shook his hand. Duke Cromsley was a bit shorter than my father but still taller than me, he was rather slim but toned, his eyes a piercing blue and his jaw was sprinkled with silver stubbles. After a few minutes of conversation, none of which I understood my father and Duke led me away from the big crowd, and had me ascending up the staircase past the curtain draped opening of the hall.

“Dad, Where are we-” A big strong arm wrapped around me from the back and someone pressed a cloth to my nose. I kicked and clawed at the hand but it was no use I felt the world closing in on me, everything fading away as I lost consciousness. When I came to I couldn’t see anything, there was a blindfold over my eyes but a sickly sweet smell was in my nose. They used chloroform. My hands were tied behind my back, I couldn’t move.

“Well look who’s finally awake.” He untied the blindfold and I see I was in a room with no windows. I was completely naked exept for a leather collar and my black briefs. He looked down at me from the other side of the bars into the big birdcage I was locked in.

“Let me out.” I demanded through gritted teeth,

“Of course. But first just a little something.” He pulled a syringe out of his breast pocket, then came closer to open the cage.

“What is that?” I choked out. He gave a devilish smile

“Morphine, my sweet boy.” I backed myself further into the cage wanting to be as far away from this psychopath.

“Get away from me! I don’t want it!” I stuggled against his grip but he stabbed it into me, the feeling of the drug mixing into my bloodstream rendered me defenseless. I was wet clay in his hands.

“See doesn’t that feel good? You don’t want it now but afterwards you’ll be begging for more.” He whispered carring me out of the cage getting me on my knees. My body was limp and I would have collapsed if it weren’t for him holding me up tugging my hair.

“Please. I want my Dad.” The duke gave a haunting pitiless laugh.

“Dad? You’re Dad is the one who traded you to me for a drug route.” He pulled my hair tighter and bent down to me, face to face.

“You’re all mine for tonight. But I can’t promise that you’ll make it out of here in one piece.” He slapped me hard on my face then threw me on the floor. The sound of breaking wind was the only warning he had to give before I felt the burning whip of his leather belt. This was living hell. He whipped me ten times before I broke, and cried out begging him to stop. He loosened my arms and stopped, but  what came after was worse than the whippings. I bit my arm until it bled as he rammed into me again and again taking away my innocence. It felt like forever, and he came inside me. It felt disgusting knowing that his seed painted my insides, that I was nothing but a fucking toy tossed around to his amusement.

As he got dressed and composed himself, there I laid on the cold floor bleeding and hurting. I stopped crying since my body had no more tears to shed, so I just curled in on myself. Numb. He left and another man came in.

“Stiles? Baby?” I whimpered when he touched me, wondered why he even bothered to come pick up the broken shards. He lifted me up bridal style, and carried me out the room.

“Dad?” I whimpered shoving my face under his chin, breathing in his comforting scent.

“Shh, Everythings going to be okay. Daddy's going to take care of you.” I was quiet the whole time he carried me out and put me in the back seat of the car, just thinking. Derek Hale isn’t a good man, he abused me, took advantage of me and made me one of his chess pieces. Every reason tells me to get away from this monster that’s in the shape of a human, so why? I keep asking myself why I find comfort in his arms at night?

In the bathroom I sat on the toilet seat as he patched me up, still quiet.

“Dad?” He looked up dabbing at my last bruise.

“Yes baby?”

“Why?” He sighed putting away the bandages, closing the drawer.

“I’m sorry, but it’s just something I had to do. There was no other way, he wanted you.” He brought his hand up to my emotionless face and just brushed his thumb across my cheek.

“But I promise everything will be okay from now on. You’re still Daddy’s little boy and I love you okay?”

Reason is tells me not to believe him, that he’s a deadly, lying, thieving demon that must be killed right away; but tonight, just tonight I choose not to believe in reason. Call it selfish, weak or even dumb but at this moment I’d rather let myself believe his lies and escape to a different world than face the harsh reality. So, I nod and lean into his touch letting him pick me up and tuck me into bed.

I didn’t get to sleep that night. I drifted in and out of sleep and when I sat up to turn on my light, my mirror twin perched at the end of my bed.

“Look at you, the broken mess so naive and pitiful that you actually crawl back into the arms of the man who clipped your wings.” I’ve gone mad, I know I have. There’s the other me that crawled out of my mind.

“Who are you to say what I’m thinking. Are you the worm in my head?” He crept closer, I notice that he wears the exact same clothes as me, just opposite colours.

“I am you, I know what you’re thinking.” The back of his hand brushed my cheek,

“You’ve been such a good boy for so long Stiles. We used to be spoiled little brats, remember? But all of that changed the day Mom and Dad died. Our real parents that loved us, not this fake father figure that you delude yourself with. Everything changed then, when we went to the orphanage along with Lydia. Alone and scared with not a penny to our name because of Uncle Peter. No one to hug you, no one to kiss you, no one to tuck you into bed at night, So what? Now that there’s a perverted man who takes pleasure in being called ‘Daddy’, you crawl between his legs and give yourself to him just to feel wanted?”

I don’t answer because we both already know what I want.

“Let me out. Let me get revenge for you, For us.” He continued. That’s why I stopped him, grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

 **  
**“No.” I said, word already set in stone. “It’s my turn to be bad.” He stared at me eyebrow raised, then smirked, his little grin pulling into a full mischievous smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought of it.

Four

Part I

I continued on the next few days like nothing had ever happened. I woke up everyday at six, prepared breakfast by seven and everything ready to go by nine. On the outside I seemed perfectly fine, but on the inside I was screaming. After Derek finished his breakfast he kissed Kate on the cheek and left, taking his coffee on the go.  

“Mom, would you like a cup?”

“ Of course! You always make the best.” I rose from the chair and poured her a perfect cup and set it down in front of her, the little spoon on the saucer.

“Mmm, this tastes great. You know your Dad only drinks coffee that you make now. The night you slept early he tried to make it himself and let’s just say it was mess.” My mind winced like always when I called her Mom. Like biting into a lemon, you get used to it but that doesn’t make it any less unpleasant.

“Mom, if it’s okay with you I want to go visit the orphanage later today. Maybe try to visit Lydia as well.” She took my hand in hers and patted it twice.

“Don’t worry, just go. Your father has three cars in the garage, just pick one and be back before he comes home.” I sat back in my chair and finished my cup of coffee, eyeing Kate every now and then. So far she may seem like the most compassionate person in the house, but I know better. I know what she does behind Derek’s back, she’s a woman with the face of a saint but the heart of a beast.

 

Four

Part II

At eleven just before noon when I was alone by myself, Derek came home.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I threw myself at him burrowing my head into the dip of his collarbone.

“I got scared. I had a nightmare.” He dropped his briefcase and kissed the top of my head.

“Hey there it’s okay. Daddy’s got ya.” I inched my way up and kissed him slowly, drawing him in, leading him to make it more passionate. It was too simple really, the way he let himself be seduced. My plan was coming together and he would be gone soon, so I might as well let myself have this indulgence. They taught me to never use love as a weapon, but then again I’m not in love now am I? They also taught me to take an eye for an eye, so who am I to disagree with my teachers. When he fell asleep, I slipped into the kitchen and began my scheme. Once Kate comes home everything will set itself in motion.

When Nora returned she came into the kitchen and sat herself down at the dinner table, Derek came not too long after.

“Wow, this is amazing! Everything looks so good.” She took a bite when I poured wine into her goblet.

“It tastes wonderful.” Derek complemented when I filled his glass. He palmed my ass and I bent down to whisper into his ear.

“Anything for you, Daddy.” The man smirked cutting another piece of steak. I donned my fake smile and continued dinner in an ordinary attitude, conversation flowing freely around the table. At last when I served dessert, I winked at death who loomed around the corner.

“Mint sorbet, I made it myself.” Kate clapped excitedly and took all but two spoons of the icy  confection before she froze.  

“I, I can’t move! What did you do?” She demanded paralyzed from the neck down. I smiled contently slowly letting the mint melt upon my palette.

“Stiles! What did you do!” He looked at me with anger, trying to get me to cower under his alpha presence.

“You poisoned the food you ungrateful mongrel.” Kate grunted. I laughed, actually fully laughed; something I hadn’t done in almost ten years.

“The funny thing is, about deadly nightshade is that once it mixes with ginger it detoxifies. But,” I came nose to nose to the red haired woman. “It paralyzes the body.” I whispered, taking delight that her eyes were stricken by fear.

“You, I have to thank. For everything from giving me a bed to sleep in, to arranging for the Duke to rape me. You know, Kate you really shouldn’t write down every miserable detail of your cheap disgusting life. I know you do red things in the night, and I’m not the first orphan you’ve taken into this house am I, Mom?”

I make my way out of the kitchen only to return rolling the serving cart into sight, which carried three silver domed trays.

“A rather dumb mistake if you ask me, letting me roam alone in this marble villa.” I slowly lifted the silver dome of the first tray, then the next and the last.”

“Braedon, the first boy. Cordelia, the girl. And Jackson.” All three skulls rested on the cold metal.

“I found their remains by chance when I went to fertilize the roses. I can only imagine what they had suffered before me.” I come closer until I am only inches from Kate’s pained expression.

“Tell me, what were you going to do next? Sell my body again? Dispose of me, like Giuseppe?”

Derek begged me to let them go, and a small part of me actually wanted to. “Stiles listen to me, you don’t have to do this. You and I, we can be together. We’ll be a family. All the other boys and the girl had to go because they weren’t strong enough but you are! You are!” Pitiful really, to see the man’s alpha persona crumble as he begged hysterically on the verge of a great precipice

I slid the chef’s knife out of the wooden block and pointed it to her chin, “It was your Idea to sell me body to the Duke in exchange for a drug route.” I glance at the carpet and back to her.

“You know, I always thought this house was so plain. White everything. Let me,” I slowly brought her wrist up to me and I slashed it. “-Paint it red.” I slit her other wrist as well, letting the two limp arms flood the white carpet. She screamed in agony but I wasn’t done yet. I took a screw driver from on of the cabinets and impaled her eye, driving the metal sound deep into her brain, stopping her wailing. Meanwhile Derek screamed in his chair unable to get away from this nightmare.

“You’re next.” I said facing him as I stabbed the knife into her heart. He breathed heavier and heavier the closer I Got to him. Wiping the blood off my face I sat down on his lap, straddling him.

“You always love it when I sit on your lap don’t you Daddy? When you lick away my tears as you ram into me.” I pulled out a small syringe from my back pocket.

“Stiles, please. Let me go. You can have everything, the house, the cars, the moeny!. Just let me go.” I made a stripe of red on his cheek with my bloody finger and shushed him.

“I’m going to take care of you Daddy. How many boys have you had before me? How many have you gotten addicted to drugs so that they’ll always beg you for more?” I uncapped the needle presenting it to him.

“You know what this is, don’t you. No? Well I’ll tell you." My expression was completely foreign to me, an outsider would have described my face as an eager child showing someone their discoveries with pride. "It’s a crude form of morphine made in russia called Krocodile, the drug got it’s name because it eats away your flesh.” Another scream erupted when I injected it into his muscular arm.

“And since you like to sell drugs so much why don’t you have a taste,” I took the lid off the silver candy bowl placed one pill in his mouth, then another and another and poured rest of the pills into his mouth.

“Swallow it! Come on, swallow it.” I encouraged. I went to the refrigerator and got him a little drink.

“Careful, Daddy don’t choke. Here have a little something.” I whispered voice calm and cynical as I poured the rubbing alcohol into his mouth, pills sizzling as my face contorted in delight. One last cough and his heart stopped.

I dialed the emergency number, looking back at the scene. The carpet was red, the walls with messages written in blood, telling the horrors of what went on in this house without a single detail left out.

“911 what is your emergency?”

“ I just killed my parents.” I raised the revolver to my temple, taking a last breath I spoke my last word.

 **  
**“Lydia.”


End file.
